Kingdom Hearts 3: The Return of Sora,Riku and Kairi
by IsabelleJM23
Summary: Another adventure awaits with Sora,Riku and Kairi alongside with Donald and Goofy...Lets read the whole story and find out what happened !
1. It All Begins With

_**I did not own any of these characters especially The Kingdom Hearts Series!**_

Chapter 1: It All Begins With

A one beautiful morning after Sora and Riku's last adventure,when Riku sat on a big branch of The Paopu Fruit Tree where Riku and his two Best Friends used to hangout.

''Man i miss this place...'' Riku whispered to himself as he started to look at The Beach,when Sora arrived as he jumped over The Branch and came down and stood up next to Riku...Riku started to ask..

''Nothing's change huh?'' Riku asked

''Nope...nothing will'' Sora answered peacefully

Few second later Sora started to ask Riku

''Hey Riku! What do yo think it was? The Door To The Light?'' Sora asked

Riku came down from the branch and points his finger to Sora's Heart

''Hehe...This..'' Riku answered

''This?'' Sora replied as he also put his hand to his Heart

''Yeah..It's always closer than you think'' Riku answered happily

Sora started to smile while Kairi arrived

''Sora! Riku!'' Kairi shouted their names and she runs towards them...

''Hey..What's up?'' Sora asked Kairi

''Look...'' Kairi showed them a bottle with a Letter inside

Sora notice a mouse shaped sign in the letter as he took the letter and opened..The Three reads the letter and Sora and Riku wondered about the letter...

**_Woah! Whats with the letter? Lets find out what was written inside by reading the next chapters ! :D_**


	2. The Letter from The King

Chapter 2: The Letter from The King

Sora starts to think ''Hmmmm...Looks like we're gonna have to leave again look what the King told us'' he told Kairi

_To my Dear Friends Sora and Riku_

_ Sora,Riku you must return here at the Disney Castle as we have_

_ Something to talk about, I sent Chip and Dale along with_

_ Jimminy Cricket to guide you on your way here._

_ Sincerely: King Mickey_

''Ummm...Sora?'' Kairi started to ask Sora

''Yea?'' Sora replied

''You know..umm...because of..uh.'' Kairi said nervously

''C'mon Kairi,Say it..'' Sora replied

''Well..Because...I wanna go with you guys'' Kairi admitted

''Kairi...I'm sorry but you can't..'' Sora replied

''What?!..Why not?'' Kairi asked in shock

''You know Kairi..Let me explain to you...These past years you were missing in other worlds out there..Now these past few months you were captured by those villains and we don't want to happen that again so you should better stay here for good..'' Sora explained to Kairi

''But..That is just from the past ! I own a keyblade now !'' Kairi replied with a high toned voice

''Yea you own a keyblade...But it doesn't mean that you have to let yourself be in danger'' Sora explained properly

''But...But..'' Kairi did not continued

''I'm sorry Kairi..But'' Sora also didn't continued when Kairi runs away through her home..

''Sora...'' Riku called Sora

''Riku...I didn't mean to hurt her feelings'' Sora said sadly to Riku

''I understand what you did Sora...It's for her own good'' Riku explained to Sora

''Yea..I think so...So what so we do now?'' Sora asked

''Tommorow morning we should leave this island...But Before we leave you should apologize to Kairi..We don't want to leave with Kairi angry huh?'' Riku told Sora

''Good idea..But how?'' Sora asked

''Nah..Let's talk about it later..first we should have to rest and pack up our things for Tommorow...'' Riku replied

''Fine then...Bye...'' Sora told Riku as he said goodbye and returned home

...

Kairi finally got home as she stomped her foot with anger when her father also noticed her anger..

''Kairi..Dear what's the...'' Her father didn't continue when Kairi ignored him and just kept walking towards her bedroom and slammed the door

''Ugh !...'' Kairi growled when she noticed her keyblade next to her bed

''Hmmmm...You guys think im just a damsel in distress..hmp! We'll just see about that'' Kairi thought to herself and summoned her keyblade to her bare hands

''Not bad..'' Kairi as she started to strike her keyblade

few minutes later Kairi felt tired

''(Yawns) That's it...Time to sleep so tired for today'' As Kairi collapsed to her bed

...

A one misty morning when Sora woke up

''What the Heck ?! I forgot to pack !'' Sora said to himself as he forgot to pack up his things and started to go downstairs

''Morning Sora! Breakfast is ready and Riku's here'' Sora's mom told him

Sleepy Sora also greeted his mom ''Morning Mom..and Morning Ri-'' Sora stopped

''Riku ?! Whadda'ya doing here ?!'' Sora said shock

''Hehe morning sleepyhead have you packed up you things?'' Riku asked

''That's the thing I didn't..I forgot'' Sora said nervously

''No need to worry I'll help you for that...'' Riku replied

''Thanks !'' Sora also replied

''Boys ?! Did i heard something that you have to pack up again ?'' Sora's mom asked

''Eh...Mom..The Ki-..I mean a friend of mine invited us to have a vacation on him since we haven't seen for a long time'' Sora explained

''Fine then go on..'' Sora's mom replied

''Thanks mom Bye !'' Sora also replied

...

Kairi woke up in a bad mood and realized she was late for her school ! She immediately got up and ready for her school and she left the house without saying a word...

_**Well what will happen to Kairi lets find out !**_


	3. Kairi's Day

_**I do not own any of the Kingdom Hearts characters except of Kairi's school officer and students!**_

Chapter 3: Kairi's Day

Kairi Finally got schoolwhen her best friend Selphie saw her and greeted her

''Hey Kairi ! Good Morning'' Selphie greeted

''Oh Hi Selph ! What are you doing out here Am I late?'' Kairi also greeted and asked

''Oh no ! your not late ! Its too early yet! Don't you remember? 30 minutes before the class starts...'' Selphie replied

''Oh thank goodness!' Kairi's worries faded away and she started to frown

''What's with that face huh?'' Selphie asked as she noticed that Kairi was a slight angry

''huh? This is my face thats all...why? is there something in it?'' Kairi asked

''Yep! That frowning,anger and sadness and i dunno !'' Selphie replied

''Huh?! I'm not...!'' Kairi denied

''I can see it Kairi stop denying it...'' Selphie replied

''Can see what?'' Kairi asked

''That you have a problem...Tell me maybe i can help ya''' Selphie answered

''Fine...Alright'' Kairi replied

''It starts with The letter,I received the letter yesterday and i showed it to Sora and Riku and when we read it...it says that they must return to...'' Kairi stopped as she can't tell anyone about The King and the outside world related things

''Return to what?'' Selphie asked

''I'm sorry i just can't tell you'' Kairi replied when the bell rings and Kairi runs towards her classroom

Kairi was a 3rd year High-school student and a smart kid and somewhat talkative at school

..

Few minutes later..

Kairi remains worried,sad,angry and silent all mixed together when her Teacher, noticed her being silent...

''Miss Kairi what in the world are you thinking?'' asked

''Oh...Ummmm..nothing'' Kairi replied

Rizza is a Kind-hearted,sweet and an intelligent Math teacher..She used to be a close friend as well as a second mother to her student especially to Kairi...But this time she is worried about Kairi as being silent and sometimes being secretive...Kairi was not like a silent or a shy type of a student as she was a really talkative at school..

''Well if that is...You must listen to me in front so you wouldn't miss your Math lessons..Understand?'' The teacher to Kairi

''Y-Yes'' Kairi replied as she started to pay attention to her teacher's lesson

..

a one hour later time for switching a teacher

Here is a strict,short-tempered,snobby, a slightly conceited English and Science Teacher

Kairi here back again of being silent...when also noticed her being silent and became angry..

''Miss Kairi!'' shouted

''Oh...'' Kairi replied as she was shocked when her teacher shouted her name.

''Most of our teachers noticed you that you are not paying attention to your teacher in front...Now let's see if you got something in my lessons..Can you explain this?'' as points her stick to the board

''Ummm...'' Kairi starts to think

''Well Miss Kairi?'' asked arrogantly

''I'm Sorry ..I can't explain it to you..'' Kairi admitted

''That's it! You must go to the Headmistress immediately!'' shouted as Kairi immediately goes to the Headmistress followed by behind her

..

Kairi and arrived at the Headmistress' office

''Good Morning Headmistress'' greeted

''Good Morning Lyn..'' The Headmistress greeted back

Here is Headmistress Fermina is also a kind-hearted,caring and compassionate School's Headmistress..

''What is it Lyn?'' The Headmistress asked

''Why this girl is not paying attention to her lessons..'' explained

''Alright so i guess we have to talk Miss Kairi... if you would.'' The Headmistress replied

''What is it Headmistress?'' asked

''Umm...ehem..Leave us for a while?'' The Headmistress pleaded

''Me?...Oh why yes...as you wish..'' left the office as The Headmistress started to talk

''What's wrong dear?'' The Headmistress asked

''Oh I'm so sorry Headmistress..I'm really really sorry about the-'' Kairi stopped as The Headmistress talked to her

''Alright easy dear...Now i understand'' The Headmistress explained

''Understand the?'' Kairi asked

''That you have a problem..I know you can't tell about it but if you need help i wouldn't mind helping you as long as i can...However the problem is about you and the teachers you can't just ignore your studies..This time you need to forget about those things and start to concentrate to your studies alright?..'' The Headmistress explained

''I understand'' Kairi replied

''Alright that's it your dismissed...'' The Headmistress to Kairi

Kairi left the room and returned to her classroom..

..

Few hours later the bell rings and they left the classroom each of them and Kairi returned home.

_**Now my favorite part is coming soon ! Kairi is my favorite KH character,so that's why i don't wanna be a spoiler! Now Goodluck to me and for you readers! XD**_


End file.
